


Confluence

by Mini_Rice08



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: A good fuck, Belts, Childhood Friends, F/M, Fate, Friends to Lovers, One Shot, Pet Names, Slice of Life, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Top Im Jaebum | JB, fluff?, fuck boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 07:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19329499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mini_Rice08/pseuds/Mini_Rice08
Summary: Trapped in the same cabin with someone who you once knew too awfully well in the past, however, currently, that became strangers. Somehow fate always reunites as you meet him at the most unexpected times. However, this meeting takes a turn revealing more than you predicted.





	Confluence

Letting out a sigh as you glance through the window to see the snow storming growing worse by the second. Outside was dark. Your breath steams up the glass, while the bright orange glow accompanies your reflecting. Pulling your legs closer to your body and peep over to the fireplace. In the distance, where he sits leaning towards the warmth of the fire on the couch that was placed in front of the fire with both arms on his leg while hands support his chin. A fixated gaze on the fire.

It was unpredictable the moment of being trapped inside with him out of all people. The weirder fact was once you two were best friends in your early years, then suddenly turned to be strangers to each other when high school came round. The transition was huge for you two. The confusion was the only word that can describe this entire bond. You acknowledged the fact you were friends almost till a point you can call it a small crush, however, you didn’t know if he felt the same way about you.

In the duration of high school, all you heard about was rumours of him being a player. Just dating girls whenever he wanted to like they were wrapped around his finger. You thought that was unusual of him. Then over time, you began to start accepting them after discovering things you wanted to avoid that proved the rumours right. Later on, they gradually got worse till a point he was sleeping around with every girl which classed him being one of the tops as if these grounds were his hunting area.

Now at university and surprisingly you two end up at the same one. It didn’t even occur to you until that unexpected meeting at the freshers' party. The feeling was weird. The conversation started off awkwardly, nonetheless, it was something you missed inside deeply. Afterwards, he left to grab a drink, he took longer than you thought then decided to adventure out and see what was happening. It was too unreal at that moment you spotted him with a group of his friends, especially the words he spoke out placing a bet on you to sleep with. This disgusted you deeply. You instantly left the party without a word. From that day, your thoughts about him have changed massively. You wanted to forget the entire moment and his existence alone. It was a bitter feeling.

Somehow from that day onwards, you started encountering him. Many events have happened between you two which have stirred many emotions within you being around him. There was something that you disliked the most which were the attraction you had towards him. It was something you wanted to deny deeply, however, the childlike you still liked him. The same word to describe this bond is confusion. Nothing truly cleared up between you and him.

In the current situation, no words would leave your mouth, as silence would only accompany you two instead. This happened in less than a couple of hours ago. You were meant to be here with a couple of other friends, however, they got held back due to the storm conditions which left you and him to arrive first at the cabin. You didn’t even know that he was joining the small break out of all things. What was even worse was the electricity had a cut out meaning there was nothing to do. The only source of warmth was the fire. Now all you wanted to do was escape this cabin and get home to wrap yourself up in your blanket at home and fall asleep.

Minutes pass by as you sit there on the edge next to the window refusing to remove yourself from the spot. Often you glance at your phone to check the time only to let out a small sigh each time. Suddenly someone’s presence invades your space as your eyes drift away from the window to view the person beside you holding a cup. “Y/n...” He calls out in a low tone as he looks away scratching the back of his head. ‘Here’s some hot chocolate,” he offers pushing the cup towards you. Raising an eyebrow at the sudden kind gesture and gracefully takes the cup from his hand feeling the warmth transfer from the cup to your hands. “If you’re wondering how, let’s say it took a lot longer than I anticipated for it to be done,” he mumbles as if he was reading your mind.

A sudden pause of silence was found itself between you two again. Inspecting the cup you were holding, you decide to carefully take a sip of the drink. You hum in response at how perfectly sweet the drink was. “Ah, where are my manners? Thanks, Jaebum,” you thanked him with a small smile watching Jaebum turn away to hide a smile that captures his lips. “Anyway you can join me by the fire,” Jaebum announces as he glances behind and you did the same. Blinking away from the fire back at him to find yourself in eye contact with his. His eyes showed they desperately wanted to tell you something like he was hidden something behind them. However, he looks away and strolls towards the couch. Watching his every movement till the end where he plops himself down on to the couch. It almost felt like his words were a command.

After debating for a good couple of minutes whether to take up on his offer. You finally decide to get up sensing your butt becoming more numb by the second and walk over to the couch. He notices you with a stern look. Sitting down at one end of the sofa trying your best to distance him away from you.

Somehow his expressions change to a smug look letting out a low chuckle. “I won’t bite babe,” Jaebum informs you as something inside of you heats up at the nickname, but you refused to allow that get to you. “Babe? Jaebum, I’ve got a name you know,” you tell him rolling your eyes at him. “Ah sorry, bad habit,” Jaebum excuses himself making you let out a questionable laugh. “I’m not surprised,” you respond back taking a sip of your drink. He glances at you raising an eyebrow. “What?” He asks shortly. You hum in response looking at him slightly wide-eyed at his question. “What do you mean by ‘I’m not surprised?’ Y/n,” He re-words it as he shifts on the spot for his body to face yours. Your lips pull into a tight line.

“You know what I mean Jaebum...” Your sentence trails away into a pause hoping Jaebum understood what you were trying to get across to him. Instead, his head cocks to the side in confusion, however, you knew him too well enough that he can act out on purpose. “Jaebum…” You call out dragging the syllables slightly of his name. He lets out a sly smile and imitates you back, “y/n.” Your head instinctively drops down to let out a giggle or two as you draw your knees closer to yourself. Lifting up your head revealing a smile still plastered on your face. His charm always got you up till this day. “Do I really have to explain myself here?” You queried him as Jaebum pulls a blank look and nods. He answers in a questionable tone, “um, yes?”

Out of habit, you bit on the bottom of your lip. You sense his glare growing darker which made you release your lip a second later. “Can I ask you one question before I start explaining myself?” You request nervously placing the cup down onto the floor, yet something inside you wanted to confirm something before you spilt everything out. “Shoot away,” Jaebum responds back with a lazy smile. “Did you always sleep around with any girl you can find?” Hesitantly ask knowing you were digging into territories of his. You knew the answer would be positive, but a sense of hope you believed in was there. “Yes and no,” he answers casually making you express the sense of confusion behind his words yet conflicting feelings reside in you. He switches his position to back sitting in front of the sofa leaning his head back as you stared at Jaebum waiting for his explanation. “Not just any girl, I hunt for pretty girls,” he states as his head rolled slightly to glance at you while he licked his bottom lip. Your eyes widen in shock at his action as a sense of heat creepily grows within you.

Afterwards, you start shaking your head trying to regain yourself back to the conversation. You look towards the fire the warmth felt nice grazing the skin exposed to its light, while his gaze on you grows heavier. “I guess that just prove the rumours after all,” you blurted out allowing your knees to drop and legs cross over lazily. “Rumours?” He repeats a certain word feeling his weight adjusts on the sofa once again. “All started during high school with you dating girls and now they mainly consist of you being a massive fuck boy sleeping around like you’re a hungry hound, then again I guess it’s none of my business though,” you continued with an uncaring tone.

He lets out a chuckle at your words forcing you to glare at him. “I guess I really did make a reputation for myself,” Jaebum comments which made you frown at his words, afterwards you try to hide the feeling disappointment by glancing away. He spots the expression as you sense him moving closer than before. “Baby what’s wrong?” He asks as his eyebrows furrow slightly. “Jaebum please don’t call me that,” you cried out without realising your feelings were building up. “I’m not like them nor something you can bet on,” you murmured out feeling the venom left behind on each word. He’s taken back by your response as he goes wide-eyed and stammered, “w-wait, what?”

Scanning his face to see the shock. It almost made you wanna laugh at how easy he can move on to his next target. Feeling the stinging sensation reaches your eyes. “Honestly Jaebum, why am I even having this conversation with you?” You questioned him disliking the entire moment of being in the same room as him. Lifting your body off the couch wanting to escape with the feeling of your chest tighten each second you spent longer in his presence. “I’m leaving,” you spat out angrily. However, a grip that wraps around your wrist which tugs you backwards falling on to the sofa. His arms found themselves clinging around your waist while your back faces his chest. You try to wiggle out of his arms screaming out, “let me go!” The grip tightened over time as your stamina begins to run out making you pause momentarily to allow yourself to breathe. His head drops to the crook of your neck.

“Y/n…” He mumbles lowly. It was unbearable the whole situation with your body still tensed up on the spot. Nonetheless, you knew he wouldn’t let go anytime soon. “What?” Hissing the word out laced with pure annoyance and anger. “Be honest with me and tell me everything, I want to clear things up with you,” Jaebum pleads which made you heart twist with pain. Can you really trust the words he spoke out? Hands instinctively reach out to touch his arms, you needed something to hold on to desperately as they find their way into his own. You questioned your own actions feeling the threat of tears breaking free, but pulling through managing to control the emotions slightly at least.

“Okay, I’ll talk…” You answered softly feeling vulnerable as his thumb rubs the top of your hand. It took every bit of courage to speak your words knowing how harsh the sound. “Just hearing you talk like I was some prize during that fresher's party really made me realise that I lost you,” speaking out honestly as the bitter feeling appears again. Continuing on feeling his body move around yours seeking for some comfort, “I sort of wanted to deny all the rumours even the things I saw yet they slowly became true.” Shaking your head in small movements as more words flood out of your mouth. “Naive me was always still looking for the Jaebum that I knew too well when we were kids,” you blubbered out not realising that tears were falling.

You let go of his hands and turned around in his arms to view his face. The expression was painful. It was something you hated knowing full well you were hurting him. “I just really missed you Jaebum,” you blurt out faintly as tears run down your cheek one after another at a fast pace. The expression of shock takes over his face. “Why did you distance yourself away from me?” You questioned him clearly. He avoids your gaze seeing his jaw tense at the sudden question. The silence was deafening to you. The wait made you anxious ridden with multiple thoughts wondering what he was gonna say next.

“You don’t belong in the same world as I and I personally don’t want you to be a part of it,” he finally answers with a stern look which your feelings blanked out at the moment not knowing what to feel. “I don’t think both of us would’ve worked out,” Jaebum states in a quiet tone as you tried to allow the information to sink into your mind. “Why?” You found yourself whispering the word barely pulling through the war of emotions dwelling within you. He let’s go of your frame and moves back the moment gives the sense of him abandoning you again. Pushing you away from him. Watching him rub the back of his neck in a frustrated away.

“I want you to find someone who can give you the affection and care better than me, I don’t want to pull you in a world where there is no love and end up regretting being with me,” Jaebum explains as his eyes drift away from you again. “I don’t deserve your love, I’m someone who is messed entirely, who has an abusive mom, I mess around with girls like they’re my toys,” Jaebum continues on feeling toxic behind them. He was revealing something he’s not proud of himself. “You don’t need someone like me in your life let alone someone to love,” Jaebum vents out hearing the sadness that surrounds the phrases.

You go silent at his words unable to respond back. However, his words didn’t stop you from growing this feeling called love for him. This made you want to prove him wrong. The word selfishly would be the one thing to describe how much you wanted to be with him, it was something you wanted the most. Something inside knew this will be a long journey yet it was you were willing to do it with him together. While trying to steady your breathing and vigorously rub the tears away with the arm of your jumper.

A sniff invades the moment of silence while hearing the wood crackle from the fireplace. “Just promise me that you’ll find someone else better who deserves your happiness,” Jaebum pledges as you see his eyes connect with yours filled sorrow in hopes you’ll agree with him. You knew your the answer was something he wouldn’t enjoy hearing while you unconsciously chew the bottom lip. Watching him do a small gulp moment and glance away. Bundling up the remaining confidence you have, your body inches closer to his body sensing his body tensing up at the sudden small distance between you and him. Reaching out to grab his hand that was placed on his thigh and intertwine them. You look down at the intimate moment tugging your lips into a tight line as many thoughts ran across your mind. “

What if I can’t keep that promise?” You suggest almost sounding like a challenge. His gaze was strong which made your body flood a whole rush of heat down your body wanting to run away from the whole situation. Then his other hand pushes your head up with his thumb supporting your chin from underneath. Forcing you to look at him. His expression was laced with concern yet entertain by the proposition. Leaning in closer asking almost to a low whisper alluring you looking down at your lips, “I didn’t know the y/n I knew had it in her to make a move like that.” It felt dangerous at how close you were to him. Anything can happen now. Then he continues on as his eyes connect with yours, “Why is that y/n?” You felt like you were caught in his charm feeling your heart beating faster than ever. Still, you had to keep going and try not to fall in any deeper to it. “Because I need you,” answering back shortly which makes Jaebum chuckle. “I know I’m too irresistible, but seriously y/n, why?” Jaebum flatters himself but returns back to the question. At this moment this made you take control moving your head realising his grip around your chin. Placing your hand on his cheek letting out a soft smile, “because I love you, idiot.”

This time his shocked seemed different from before as if it was something he truly didn’t expect at all. Then you lean in towards his face stopping millimetres away from his lips trying take in the moment of his breath grazing your face. Eyes unconsciously shut when he makes the first move connecting them together after so long. The sensation of tingling spreads across your lips. It was innocent. Then you pull away opening your eyes to see him making you roll your eyes at his expression. Soon a burst of laughter invades the moment at the fact you two finally kissed.

“I give in,” Jaebum announces with a smile which pulls your lips into a grin. His hand palms your cheek feeling his fingers finding their way to linger through your hair. Jaebum’s thumb runs across the top as his expression changes to a firm look. “I really don’t want to mess this up y/n,” Jaebum blurts out with a trace of fear. The grip on his hand intertwined with yours tighten. “I don’t want to lose you,” he states with a stern tone as he places his forehead against yours. “I’ll actually no, we’ll solve things together on whatever happens to us,” your manage to re-correct yourself mid-sentence with a smile and lean in to capture his lips once again. Feeling a smile between the kiss from him made you feel bubbly inside filled with joy. “Of course y/n,” Jaebum agrees with you breaking the small kiss apart.

Soon he lets go of your hand rushing in to find their way around your hips lifting you up off the sofa. A small yelp leaves your lips at the sudden action taking you by surprise. Afterwards, you found yourself straddling his lap with both of his hands lazily placed around your waist. He shows off the same smug look from the start while you were wide-eyed at him. Your body tenses in response. Nerves ran down your body wondering what will happen next.

His thumbs find their way under your jumper as they make contact with your skin. Small circular movements of him massaging your waist which heats up your body at his touch. It was small yet it stirred something within you. Biting your lips once again as Jaebeom draws the distance between you and him closer. His face is close to yours making your eyes grow heavy as he moves towards your ear.

“Relax for me y/n,” Jaebeom whispers making it provocative. His hot breath passes your ear with Jaebeom pressing his lips for a small kiss against your ear. Leaving your lips to part ever so slowly at his touches desiring for more. “Every time I looked over to you, my thoughts run wild about you,” Jaebeom admits lowly feeling his breathing scraping across your skin down to the crook of your neck. You were lost in the way of his charm with the smallest of touches from him.

Jaebeom lets out a laugh and pulls away from you leaning far back into the sofa showing off a lusted you. “So easy to please,” Jaebeom purrs making you all flustered then looks away to avoid his eyes. He seems enchanted by you. “You sitting on top of me with legs opened up so freely, damn y/n you’re truly driving me crazy,” he confesses chewing the bottom of his lip within the moment you find yourself gazing at him. It hits you again that new sensation of temptation. Far different from what you’ve experienced in the past.

Somehow within the split second his mood changes dropping his gaze towards your waist. His hands flee from underneath to be settled on top of your jumper blocking the skin contact directly. Guilt found its way overtaking his face yet he tried to mask it putting up a blank look. You knew instantly something was on his mind. Leaning in wrapping your arms around his head allowing Jaebeom to cuddle into the crook of your neck. Patting the back of his head. It goes quiet between you and him.

“Perhaps I’m taking things too fast here y/n,” Jaebeom informs you trying to sound firm with his words. “Like I said before I don’t want to ruin things between us,” he recalls the words he spoke earlier. Somewhere within your heart, it flutters at these words as a lips form a smile. Moving hands to place them to both sides of his face forcing Jaebeom to look into your eyes. “I don’t think you are,” trying to reassuring him leading to a small frown being displayed on his lips.

Before he could speak up, you rush in snatching the kiss for yourself hungrily wanting his. Instantly he responds back aggressively with his hands roaming around your body, while yours intertwined his hair. However, Jaebeom’s hand never dared to slip underneath your clothing. Nonetheless, his hand found itself sliding down to your butt and reaches out to grope them hard feeling his nails dig in slightly. This makes your mouth open wider letting out a low moan. This gives him access to pushing his tongue in which deepens the kiss. The feeling was intensely filled with desperation growing needier for one and another.

Breaking away from this kiss placing your forehead against his. Breathing heavily mixing in with each others leaving you soon to smile. His hands were still present on your body returning back to your waist. “I guess you spoke true to your words,” you acknowledge him after the several times bragging on about his skills. A chuckle leaves his mouth. “Of course, who do you think I am?” He queries you as a giggle is voiced out at his question. You notice him ogling your lips.

“However I gotta say who knew you had the experience,” Jaebeom realises your skills in particular at doing this. Pulling away with this shocked expression at what he said while he shrugs with that half lazy ass smile of his. Instantly you pull a smirk back at him. “You doubted me?” Asking him shortly.

He hums trying to gain extra time for himself to answer the question. Instead, he leans in starting to place wetter kisses tracing along your jaw then guiding down against the base of your neck. “Say the magic words and I’m all yours tonight,” he announces almost in a whisper sound ready. However you felt challenged by his previous words, there you push him back forcefully then tugging on the end of your jumper pulling it over your head. The instant shock from him which shifts to something lustful licking his lips at the slight of your lacy bra. Tossing it to the floor watching his expression change to something dark which you desired the most. Daringly tracing your finger above the curve of your boob, “touch me and I’ll show you all kinds of things since you said you’re all mine tonight.”

He latches his lips against yours once again even hungrier than before. Showing clearly he didn’t want to waste any more time. Meanwhile, you wanted to tease him moving your hips slowly against his groin. It marked a smile between the kiss to hear a hiss from him. It felt right. Lips part way leaving you breathless again. Unexpectedly a thrust hits you causing a groan to leave you, “shit.”

“Are you trying to misbehave baby?” Jaebeom queries you adding that nickname feeling his finger lingering through your hair to pull on it exposing your neck. A small moan escapes your lips. His breath ghosts over your the top of your breasts sending multiple shivers down your spine. “What if I am?” Daring to suggest them words at him. Feeling him grow harder as you continued to rub yourself against him as the dampness in your pants increased. He releases another hiss.

“Oh,” he breathes out with a smirk. “You’ll soon find out on what I do to those who misbehave,” Jaebeom informs feeling you swallow dryly. The next second you find yourself being thrown to the side with your back hitting against the seat of the couch. He rests in between your legs with hips against yours restricting all movement from down there. Light pecks across your collar bones. The sensation between your legs makes it harder to bear his touches wanting more as your pants become slightly uncomfortable to wear by the passing second. A hand slips behind you feeling the clasp becoming undone by him. “I hope you realise hard it is to keep myself under control with you here like this,” Jaebeom mumbles against your skin sending out vibes down your body.

He takes off your bra and tosses behind him moving back slightly to view your top naked half. You couldn’t take your eyes off him watching him admire you. Quickly he goes in wrapping his tongue around your nipple and fondles your other boob. Slow tortuous swirls. The tension builds up in your stomach as your mouth litters the air with your moans. “A-ah Jaebeom,” his name leaves your lips striking a smile for the boy hearing you begging out. His tongue flicks over in a faster motion. Breathing faster at the small gesture snapping your hips up sharply up with the little amount of space between you and him. A groan leaves him.

Jaebeom harshly pushes your hip down into the sofa. “No moving y/n,” Jaebeom growls feeling the vibration of his voice on your boobs sending shivers down your spine. A hand moves up your thigh as he does small grips then and there. It was winding you up. “Jaebeom stops teasing,” you managed to form words. Jaebeom stops suddenly, then you find him hovering over you as his necklace dangles between you and him. Feeling him trailing the edge of your jeans with his finger.

“How do you feel about being tied up?” Jaebeom asks staring at you in search of an answer. Biting your bottom lip in response. “Um… I guess I can say there’s some interest though…” Mumbling the words out while blinking away feeling the heat of embarrassment return back. He reveals a small smirk. “Don’t worry I’ll make it enjoyable, soon you’ll be begging for more,” Jaebeom sly assures you. With a nod in response, he takes off his belt with little struggle. Then starts tying it up around both wrists leaving a bit of room in between each other. He goes to peck a kiss on your lips lightly.

Instantly he holds your hands down feeling uneasy about it. “Don’t worry,” Jaebeom says comforting you and begins to undo the zip of your jeans. A hand slips into the jeans as it glides towards the inside of your thigh before he could take the jeans off you. Gripping around tightly your thigh like some meat. You urged out a desperate moan. Then moves in suddenly to cup your hood with fingers digging in through your underwear at the entrance. You made a hissing noise knowing he was so close yet far. “So wet already for me,” Jaebeom comments licking his lips. “How badly do you want me to touch you?” Jaebeom queries moving his fingers away from you. A whine leaves your lips. “Badly,” you breathed out. “What? Use that mouth of yours y/n,” He commands you lowly. “Please fucking touch me Jaebeom, I need you so badly,” you were begging for him to do anything. At that moment his finger slips through your pants and slides between your slit as the tip of his finger slowly enters into the opening. You couldn’t help go slightly tense as his finger stop moving in at a knuckle deep. His jaw tightens as he speaks up, “Wet like a slut you’re just so ready to ride my dick.”

You couldn’t utter a word feeling him moving in further with ease. Jaebeom’s gaze was on you watching your reaction as his finger curves slightly. Then he starts to move the finger out and inside of you. The feeling didn’t fill you enough as whiny moans were made. He adds another finger straight away as the stretch was barely felt and begins to pump in and out of you at a steady pace. The sensation builds up making you whimper out louder. He picks up the pace feeling your walls tighten around his fingers.

In the moment of bliss, Jaebeom pulls out his fingers. Shock runs across your face as his hand slips out of your jeans. Hovering his fingers to his face pulling them apart to see trails of your juice glistening from the fire’s light. Then takes his fingers into his mouth and starts sucking them. He shows no shame behind his act letting out a sly grin. Pulling his fingers from his mouth. “Dripping and already just for me and my cock,” he says out loud making you look away in embarrassment briefly yet inside you was enjoying his dirty talk.

He removes his hand where Jaebeom held your hand down and harshly tugs your jeans. Lifting yourself up a little to make the process easier. Tosses them to the side without care. His fingers hook on to both sides of your pants and pull them off swiftly throwing them pants behind him. Your legs rest on top of his thighs as he ogles at your body. “Laying there across naked with that look and legs spread apart for me who is fully clothed, now where is that sensible good girl y/n I knew?” Jaebum teases you. Biting down on your lip gradually feeling turned on by his stare as it lowers down to see his boner poking through painfully. “Just fuck me already Jaebeom,” you demanded as you grew more impatient with him.

Instantly he clicks ripping every piece of clothing on him down to his boxers. Seeing the wet patch on them made you grow needier for him. He spots your stare growing darker as he lets out a chuckle. “So desperate,” Jaebeom utters out then pulls down his boxers to reveal his member which hits his stomach. It was dripping with pre-cum. All red at the tip. The sensation down there was too much for you to bare as a whine leaves you. Jaebeom catches on quick then reaches for his trouser on the floor in search for the condom. Once found he tears the wrapping pulling the material out of its packaging and slips it on to himself. The waiting felt endless while you tried to wiggle your hands out of the belt.

“Ah baby girl,” Jaebum calls out wrapping his hand around your wrists and pushes them down into the couch. He presses his body down into you snatching your lips that hunger for a kiss. His cock pressing into your stomach while his other hand grabs the back of your thigh pulling your leg to wrap around his waist. Getting the signal from him you wrap both legs around him loosely. He lines up his dick to your entrance as the tip touches the slit.

Swiftly he pushes in with ease to find himself entering in further than he expected. A groan leaves his lips. The stretch was painful, however, it was something you can withstand. “So fucking tight,” he mumbles the word out through his teeth trying to keep control of himself. You shift a little for comfort to find Jaebeom grabbing your ass all his might as he hisses into the crook of your neck. He stops momentarily allowing you to adjust around him. He presses lightly kisses against your neck. "You ready baby?" Jaebeom utters out holding back his urge as you breathly responded, "yes."

Soon he starts thrusting into you at a steady speed. The cries and whimpers escape from you. The pain goes away afterwards only to be replaced with pleasure. The sounds of thighs slapping against each other as you two become tainted in each other’s moans. You needed something to hold on to for leverage, but Jaebeom had your hands tied up above you that were pinned down with his hand. Feeling each thrust he did made you automatically tighten your legs around him lifting yourself up ever so slightly allowing Jaebeom’s member to penetrate deeper than before. Sweat forms around his forehead soaking the ends of his hair and speaks up with a small stutter, “F-fuck you sure are loving this, aren’t you? Being fucked like you’re my very own little whore.” You quickly nodded breathing heavier by the second as profanities leave your mouth.

Lifting your back off the sofa more. There Jaebeom takes the opportunity to place his hand underneath your lower back lifting you. The other hand leaves your wrists grabbing hold of your thigh around his waist. This takes his thrusting deeper as his cock fills you up in all the right places. Screams of pleasure leave your lips while feeling your walls tighten even more around him. “I-I I’m so close,” you announce with the sensation is about to almost burst at the moment.

Leaning in with his chest touching yours. He picks up the speed while pumping in and out of you. After a few more thrusts it all unravels inside of you feeling the orgasm taking over your body as it tenses up. It felt like ecstasy running through the veins of your body. Your body stiffens at the orgasm while you were trying to grasp for air your lungs needed the most. During this  Jaebeom still continued fucking you through it at a slower pace. Afterwards calming down from the adrenaline moment, you were breathing hard trying to recover from the orgasm, while your clit feels more sensitive. Then you sense Jaebeom’s need of his release. Arms tiredly find themselves with his head between them as you lift your head to utter out, “cum for me baby.”

Them very words undo him as his pace picked up again. Moans leave both of you, especially how sensitive you were. Watching him thrust into you harshly while biting his bottom lip increases your urge to orgasm again. Sweat drips from him as they land on your body. Soon he hits his orgasm while cumming into the condom as he breathes out in relief. Silence and heavy breathing accompany both of you. Legs tiredly let go around his waist while he pulls out of you and lazily lays on top of you covered in sweat mixing in with yours.

He lifts his head up with a smile and pecks your lips. “That was a good fuck,” Jaebum mumbles out in the kiss making you let out a chuckle. “Yes, indeed it was,” you agreed with him letting out a grin. Jaebeom on the other hand dare asks you, "wanna go for another round?"

 


End file.
